Various seating apparatus for supporting users in an upright position is known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,902 discloses a seat for a baby having a non-inflatable base and inflatable sidewalls which are intended to prevent a baby from falling over sideways when leaning thereon. However, this seat does not prevent the baby from falling forwardly (eg. on to their head).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,212 discloses a suspended infant posture-pod, which provides substantial surrounding support for an infant, but which is accordingly very restrictive to the infant's movements once positioned therein.